The Angels folly
by CowlordThemighty
Summary: Based on Black Vow, by Rin Kagamine, with a bit of artistic license. read and review, please, Rated T for violence and for character death
1. Chapter 1

OK! so some quick explanation here! this is based of off rin and lens alluring secret: Black Vow, but this first chapter happens before the very beginning of the song, setting a back story of a sort and inventing a reason as to why rin is a fallen angel.

More will come! please review,Constructive criticism only, also...

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! obviously...

and so, please enjoy

* * *

><p>The shadows were growing, slowly, as the sun patiently slid behind the horizon, the day almost done. The remaining light poured through the window of the small study, reflecting lightly of the walls, granting dark illumination for the sole occupant. He busied himself with organizing the pile of papers stacked atop his desk, his blonde hair, a striking shade of yellow, stuck haphazardly in all directions, a meager ponytail hanging at the back of his head.<p>

His blue eyes provided a sharp contrast to his hair, though the exhaustion was evident to any onlooker. Pausing in his work, he took a moment too straighten his coat, a yellow shade that easily matched his hair, worn with clean white trousers. He did not notice, too busy in his work, the door as it opened silently, nor did he observe the slim figure that slipped through, whose hair and eyes bore the same shade and intensity as his own. She walked silently, small boots, white as pristine snow, made little noise, the slight rustle of her clothes, the same pure white, went unheard by the young man, perhaps all of twenty years. She shut the door, clicking as the lock slid into place, and stood barely ten feet away, gaze focused on the others back.

"Len."

One word, all that was needed to break the silence of the rustling of papers, and the blonde, Len as his name was, nearly fell out of his chair, instead jumping up and spinning, joyful look withering as he saw the others frigid expression, her hostile stance.

"R-Rin?"

His voice came out as a nervous and confused stutter, and not a small touch of fear.

"You are the bearer of great sin,_ Human_." The last word was practically spat out, as if it was viler than any other possible insult, corrupting her by merely uttering it ."I am here to punish you for that which there is no atonement."

Shock and confusion both struggled for dominance of his expression, barely able to speak, coming out only as a terrified whisper. "What are you talking abo-"

"YOU HAVE DARED TO TEMPT AN ANGEL! I will have no mercy upon you"

Len stumbled back, but the desk pressed into his back, mouth agape, nothing leaving, as the massive white wings extended from her back, easily twice as long as she is tall, and curling forward to form a barrier around him, penning him in. She advanced upon him, stopping barely an arm's length away, his eyes shining with terror, and betrayal. His gaze flashed to her hand as it rose, to the shining black revolver. She pressed it into his chest, right at his heart, finger on the trigger, and looked into his eyes. But there was no more fear, only an eerie calm, and a sad smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she hissed, unable to avoid the question.

"Because I don't know why I'm dying."

His body slumped against the desk, shirt rapidly stained back, the wall and desk splattered with crimson. He was dead long before he hit the ground; heart destroyed instantly, his blood now soaking the carpet. Rin's eyes never left his body, no mercy in her hard expression, she turned to the door, reaching for it…. Then screamed and fell to her knees grasping at her right hand, revolver falling to the ground with a solemn and final crash. She clawed at the glove, normally pristine white like the rest of her attire, now crimson. Blood. HIS BLOOD! But she had never touched him. She tore the glove off, desperate to be rid of the pain, and her heart stopped. Her hand was coated with blood, smeared with it, with wiped frantically at it with her hand but it merely smeared further, burning her hand, branding it. The pain overpowered her, and she was flung into the deep shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin woke with a groan, hard stone beneath her, her back propped against a brick wall, scratching at her lower back, and she straightened up from her hunched position, opening her eyes as well. she was in a small alley, connecting two larger roads by cutting between several tall buildings, throwing the alleyway into darkness, paved by many small stones. Her confusion, and clouded mind, forced her to stop and remember what happened. The events came rushing back, the killing, the blood, the pain. HER HAND! she clawed the glove of her right hand off, but there was no trace of blood on her palm, skin smooth and flawless. The sigh of relief was out before she could stop herself, and she placed her hand on her knee, about to push herself to a standing position when she froze. on the back of her hand was a small, dark circle of red, placed perfectly in the center of her hand. a permanent mark with a terrible meaning. A mark for a fallen angel. It burned into her vision, until she could not stand it another second, yanking her glove back over it, struggling to force her hand to stop shaking. something warm slid down her cheek, then another followed it, then another, and with a dull shock she realized she was crying. Then she was sobbing into her hands, tears pouring down, and all she could think of was that she had been banished, exiled from her home, the angels realm.

"Are you alright?"

the soft voice shocked her our of her misery, head snapping up to look at the source, eyes still red from crying. Her blue eyes locked onto the others teal eyes, whose face was framed with an outline of hair the same color as her eyes, and Rin was amazed at the swelling she felt in her chest, emotion swelling within her. The newcomers dress was pitch black, and obviously expensive and well made. she could not help but continue to stare in shock at the girl, who returned her gaze with a calm smile, which grew a little more as she began to speak, introducing herself.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, of the Hatsune family. Who are you? do you need help?"

"M-my name is R-Rin."

She could barely believe she was stuttering, she never stuttered, but this girl, Miku, had her so... confused, nervous she couldn't help herself, she was too entranced by the girl.

Miku looked up at the darkening sky meaningfully, as the sun was nearly gone for the day, turning back to Rin, she held out her hand carefully, like she was afraid to frighten Rin away.

"Well, you might as well come with me, you can have dinner with my family, and then tomorrow we will find what to do with you."

Rin was so shocked she could only nod, slowly reaching out and taking Miku's hand, allowing herself to be guided to the carriage on the neighboring street, mind still whirling from her emotions and her experiences, trying to make sense of her feelings for this beautiful young woman who had helped her, and wondering what would happen to her now.

First off thank you Elryne for reviewing, its nice to get feedback.

Also im going to apologize for my late updating, and the shortness of the chapter, but i wanted to get this one done so i can focus more on the next.

So for now, Goodbye, and please review,

I do not own vocaloid or any related products.


End file.
